Noch einmal mit Gefuehl
by itat88
Summary: Nachdem Harry und Ginny sich getrennt haben, trennen sich auch ihre Wege. Aber nicht lange. An der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur treffen die beiden wieder aufeinander und die alten Gefühle werden wieder aufgewühlt. Zwischen Buch 6 und 7 anzusiedeln.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

„_Ginny, hör zu…", sagte er ganz leise, während das Stimmengewirr um sie herum lauter wurde und die Leute sich allmählich erhoben. „Ich darf nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Wir müssen aufhören uns zu treffen. Wir können nicht zusammen sein."_

_Mit einem merkwürdigen schiefen Lächeln erwiderte sie: „Es gibt irgendeinen dummen, edlen Grund dafür, nicht wahr?"_

„_Diese letzten Wochen mit dir… das war wie… wie ein Stück aus dem Leben eines anderen", sagte Harry. „Aber ich kann nicht… wir können nicht… ich muss jetzt einige Dinge allein erledigen."_

_Sie weinte nicht, sie sah ihn nur an._

„_Voldemort benutzt Leute, sie seinen Feinden nahe stehen. Er hat dich schon mal als Köder benutzt, und das nur, weil du die Schwester meines besten Freundes bist. Überleg mal, in welche Gefahr du geraten wirst, wenn wir zusammenbleiben. Er wird es erfahren, er wird es herausfinden. Er wird versuchen, durch dich an mich heranzukommen."_

„_Und was wenn es mir egal ist?", sagte Ginny grimmig._

„_Mir ist es nicht egal", entgegnete Harry. „Was glaubst du, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn das dein Begräbnis wäre… und es meine Schuld gewesen wäre…"_

_Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und blickte über den See._

„_Ich hab dich nie wirklich aufgegeben", sagte sie. „Nie. Ich habe immer gehofft… Hermine hat gesagt, ich soll einfach weiterleben, mich vielleicht mal mit anderen Leuten verabreden, etwas lockerer sein, wenn du in der Nähe bist, weil ich nie ein Wort rausbrachte, wenn du im selben Raum warst, weißt du noch? Und sie meinte, du würdest ein wenig mehr Notiz von mir nehmen, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr – ich selbst bin."_

„_Kluges Mädchen, diese Hermine", sagte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dich früher gefragt. Wir hätten Ewigkeiten gehabt… Monate… vielleicht Jahre…"_

„_Aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die magische Welt zu retten", sagte Ginny halb lachend. „Also … ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Ich wusste, du würdest nicht glücklich sein, wenn du Voldemort nicht jagst. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich dich so sehr mag."_

_Harry konnte es nicht ertragen, diese Dinge zu hören, und er glaubte nicht, dass sein Entschluss standhalten würde, wenn er noch länger neben ihr sitzen bliebe. __(JKR – Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)_

1. Kapitel

Schweren Herzens sah Ginny zu, wie Harry aufstand und ging. Sie musste hart an ihren eigenen Worten schlucken, und die Tatsache, ihn hinter der Hecke verschwinden zu sehen machte es auch nicht erträglicher für sie. Sein Duft war noch in ihrer Nase, seine Worte klangen noch in ihrem Kopf.

‚_Wir hätten Ewigkeiten gehabt… Monate… vielleicht Jahre…' _Und als die Worte in ihrem Kopf widerhallten und scheinbar immer lauter wurden, wurde der Drang in ihr, etwas zu tun immer größer. Hastig sah sie sich um. Ron hielt noch immer Hermine in den Armen und niemand schien zu bemerken, dass sie aufstand.

Ginny sah sich um. Keine Spur von ihm. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und dachte nach. Ob es wirklich so klug war, was sie vorhatte. Hatte sie nicht eben noch beteuert, dass sie seine Entscheidung akzeptiert und es ihr nichts ausmacht…?

‚_Nur noch einmal…_', dachte sie verzweifelt, um ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen und ging um die Hecke herum.

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer als sie ihn entdeckte, versetzte ihr gleich darauf jedoch einen bösen Stich. Sie würde es ihm nur noch schwerer machen. Als er mit ihr geredet hatte konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen.

Die Tatsache ihn jetzt zu sehen, so nah und doch so fern, trieb einen unsichtbaren Dolch in ihr Herz. Langsam und schmerzhaft breitete sich ihre Verzweiflung aus und sie drehte sich von ihm weg, in der Hoffnung sie könnte ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich taub an und wollten sie nicht mehr tragen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ein riesiger Stein auf ihrer Brust lasten würde und der Kloß in ihrem Hals ihr die Luft zum atmen rauben würde.

Langsam ging sie schwankend in Richtung Schloss, doch ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach. Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen und weinte bittere Tränen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und wankte vor und zurück. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals löste sich und brachte eine neue Welle Tränen mit sich, die jedoch den Druck auf ihrem Herzen nicht lindern konnte, sondern sie schier aufzufressen schien.

„Ginny", hörte sie Hermines Stimme, als wäre sie meilenweit entfernt.

„Ginny?", hörte sie ihre Stimme wieder, dieses Mal besorgter.

Ginny merkte wie Hermine sich vor ihr niederkniete und ihre Hand beruhigend auf ihren Arm legte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie, und Ginny sah auf.

Sie sah, dass Hermines Augen noch immer leicht gerötet waren, und Ron weiter weg auf sie wartete.

‚_Dieser Trotte__l_', dachte sie lächelnd, ‚_hat lange genug dafür gebraucht._'

„Ginny, geht's dir gut?", fragte Hermine erneut.

„Ja… ja, mir geht's gut. Es ist nur… Dumbledore… du weist schon…", redete sie sich raus und war froh, dass Hermine nicht mehr weiter nachfragte.

„Komm wir gehen, die Kutschen warten", sagte Hermine und half ihr auf.

Ginny wunderte sich, dass sie ihr einfach so glaubte, aber nach reden war ihr momentan sowieso nicht zu Mute.

„Kommst du?", fragte Hermine, aus einer der Kutsche und winkte sie herbei. Doch Ginny schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Nein…ich hab… Luna versprochen mit ihr zu fahren… wir sehen uns!", erfand sie schnell und stieg in eine andere Harry-freie Kutsche.

Schnaufend ließ sie sich in das Polster zurückfallen und blickte auf den klaren, blauen Himmel außerhalb.

* * *

Harry stieg mit Ron in eine der freien Kutschen, als Hermine ihnen folgte. Er hörte Ginnys Stimme, die eine Ausrede erfand.

‚_Um mich nicht zu sehen'_, dachte er und erneut hackten die Zweifel seiner Entscheidung an ihm. Doch dann rief er sich seine Worte wieder auf. Er würde es nicht zulassen können Ginny in Gefahr zu bringen… das könnte er selbst nicht verantworten.

„Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", durchbrach Ron die Stille, als die Kutschen sich ratternd in Bewegung setzten.

„Zu meinen Verwandten", antwortete Harry tonlos, „Dumbledore wollte es so. Ich werde dort bleiben solange es nötig ist und mich dann auf die Reise machen…"

Ron gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

„Hast du vergessen, was ich dir vorhin erzählt habe?", fragte er irritiert, „was ich – und Hermine – dir gesagt haben?! Wir kommen mit dir, und bevor es losgeht, fahren wir zum Fuchsbau. Die Hochzeit… schon vergessen?"

„Hmmm", antwortete Harry unkonzentriert.

Er hatte es nicht wirklich vergessen, schon gar nicht die Hochzeit. Aber allein der Gedanke wieder mit Ginny unter einem Dach zu leben und sie wieder zu sehen, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang nicht seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, würde sich äußerst schwierig gestalten.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine und Ron sich sowohl besorgte als auch verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, während er genauso wie Ginny eine Kutsche vor ihm, den Himmel betrachtete und an seine Zukunft dachte.

* * *

Die Zugfahrt nach Hause verlief ruhig, und bis auf die Tatsache, dass Ron Pigwidgeon fast vergessen hätte, gab es keine Zwischenfälle. Ginny hatte ein Abteil weit entfernt von Harry besetzt und freute sich bereits auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit.

„Gott hab ich das wirklich gerade gedacht?", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Dass sie sich darauf freut die Brautjungfer von Schleim zu sein hätte sie sich nicht mal in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leer, doch seit ihrem Zusammenbruch hatte sie keine Träne mehr vergossen. Den Gedanken an Harry zu verdrängen fiel ihr schwer, doch als Luna in ihr Abteil kam, gelang es ihr sogar für kurze Zeit.

* * *

Harry hatte da weitaus größere Probleme. Ron und Hermine saßen ihm schweigend gegenüber, und beäugten ihn misstrauisch. Vor allem Hermine schien etwas zu ahnen.

„Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „was ist passiert? Wo ist Ginny?"

„Hm?", entgegnete Harry unaufmerksam.

„Du? Ginny?", versuchte Hermine es erneut und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick von Ron.

„Hmmm", war die einzige Antwort, die Harry ihr gab.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „also wirklich!", entwich es ihr.

Harry sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Ahnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung an.

„Du willst wissen was passiert ist?", fragte er laut, „du willst es wirklich wissen? VOL-DE-MORT! DAS ist passiert!"

Ron, der bei Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt war, sah seinen besten Freund erschrocken an. Mit einem solchen Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet, und schon gar nicht, dass Harry und seine Schwester sich getrennt hatten.

Denn selbst wenn Harry es nicht gesagt hatte, Ron hatte den Hintergrund verstanden und so wandte Harry sich mit rotem Kopf ab und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

* * *

A/N: Die Story ist schon einige Jahre alt, daher bitte ich meinen Schreibstil zu entschuldigen :). Review wenn ihr den Rest auch noch wollt. Vielen Dank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

***

2. Kapitel

Harry saß hinter Ginny am See von Hogwarts und hielt sie glücklich in seinen Armen.

„Harry", sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja…?"

„Komm mal näher… ich muss dir was sagen", sagte sie und grinste.

„So…?", antwortete er spielerisch und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Ginny schnurrte leise und kuschelte sich fester an ihn.

„Für wie lange?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Für … "

„… immer, Ginny", wisperte Harry, bis er realisierte, dass er nur geträumt hatte.

Harry schoss in die Höhe und sah sich um. Da standen seiner und Rons Koffer, der alte Schrank, Hedwig in ihrem Käfig, und vor seinem Bett bei den Dursleys lag Ron in einem Schlafsack.

„Wasislos?", grummelte dieser und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Nichts…", murmelte Harry leise und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

‚_Es war nur ein Traum…nur ein Traum…komm wieder runter'_, mahnte er sich selbst.

Er griff nach seiner Brille und sah auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch.

Schon 7 Uhr. Heute würden sie zum Fuchsbau reisen, so wie Ron es gesagt hatte.

Harry wollte ohnehin nicht mehr länger bei den Dursleys bleiben.

Er war nur noch einmal hergekommen um eine Nacht zu bleiben, weil es Dumbledores Wunsch war. Und das hatte er die Dursleys auch spüren lassen.

Er hatte ihnen lediglich bei seiner Ankunft mit Ron und Hermine erklärt, dass er für eine Nacht bleiben würde und sie ihn dann nie wieder sehen würden. Seine Tante hatte ihn für einen Moment lang angesehen, anscheinend unsicher, ob sie ihn nicht doch noch zurückhalten sollte, doch als sie Vernons Blick sah, hatte sie sich eines besseren besonnen.

Harry hörte noch immer Rons Worte 'Freundlich, deine Familie' in seinen Ohren.

Die Dursleys hatten es komplett ignoriert, dass Harry zwei Freunde mitgebracht hatte und ihnen lediglich etwas zu essen angeboten.

Kein Wort der Begrüßung war über ihre Lippen gekommen, Dudleys weinerliche Wimmern ausgeschlossen.

Langsam aber sicher begann auch Hermine sich zu bewegen. Sie lag vor dem Fenster auf einem alten Feldbett, dass Harry gefunden hatte und drehte sich schläfrig auf die andere Seite. Sie öffnete kurz ihre Augen und sah, dass er wach war. Sie setzte sich auf und ihr Blick wanderte zu Ron, der anscheinend wieder tief schlief.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und deutete fragend auf ihr linkes Handgelenk.

Harry nahm den Wecker, hielt ihn hoch und Hermine nickte.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen", formte sie mit ihren Lippen, ohne einen Ton zu sagen und deutete auf Ron.

Harry sah sie grinsend an.

„Drei…", flüsterte er und hielt drei Finger hoch, „Zwei…", ein Finger weniger, „Eins…", er nahm die Hand runter und brüllte: „ROOOON!!!!"

„WAS? WER? WIE? WO? WANN?", fragte dieser verdattert und saß kerzengerade auf dem Boden, „Oh, Harry, du bists", sagte er erleichtert und ließ sich wieder sinken.

Hermine schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und zog den Vorhang ein Stückchen beiseite.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Lärm?", polterte es vor der Tür, und nur wenige Momente später riss Onkel Vernon die Tür auf und knipste das Licht an.

Wütend blickte er in die müden Gesichter von Ron und Hermine und Harrys fragenden, herausfordernden Blick.

„Bursche, ich warne dich…"

Harry sah ihn nur an, stand auf und zog seine Schuhe an. Sie hatten alle in ihren Kleidern geschlafen, es würde ihren Abgang um einiges leichter machen.

Vernon schnaubte vor Wut, doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht. Ungerührt drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und schwang seinen Zauberstab um die Vorhänge zu öffnen.

Er hörte wie sein Onkel rasselnd Luft zog.

„Ich warne dich…", drohte er ihm erneut.

„Wovor?", fragte Harry und drehte sich abrupt um, sodass er seinem Onkel direkt in die Augen blicken konnte, „wovor genau?"

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab gezückt vor Vernons Gesicht, der bei dem Anblick recht hastig verstummte.

„Harry…", hörte er Hermines Stimme.

„_Abrakadabra_!", rief Harry und bewegte seinen Zauberstab.

Vernon stieß einen panischen Schrei aus und verließ so schnell er nur konnte das Zimmer, um so weit weg von Harry zu kommen, wie er nur konnte.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und begann seinen Koffer zu verschließen.

Hermine und Ron taten es ihm gleich, und nach 5 Minuten waren sie abreisebereit.

„Flohpulver?", fragte Ron und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein. Der Kamin ist nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen, und ich hab auch keins. Wir apparieren. Sofort!"

„Willst du dich nicht verabschieden Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Ron und Harry sahen sie fassungslos an, sagten jedoch nichts.

„Ok, wir sehen uns gleich.", sagte Harry, griff sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, der jedoch leer war (Hedwig würde hinterherfliegen) und konzentrierte sich so hart er nur konnte auf sein Ziel.

„Fuchsbau…Fuchsbau…Fuchsbau…", murmelte er leise und das vertraute, jedoch so unwohle Gefühl von allen Seiten eingedrückt zu werden, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er im Hof des Fuchsbaus und ein leises 'plop' sagte ihm, dass auch Hermine und Ron appariert waren.

Es war noch relativ früh am Morgen, doch am Horizont konnten sie bereits die aufgehende Sonne erkennen.

„Gehen wir…rein?", fragte Ron und hob seinen Koffer an.

Harry seufzte nur und ging zielstrebig mit ihnen auf die Haustür zu. Das war vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass er hier sein würde.

* * *

„Ron!", rief Mrs Weasley und kam freudestrahlend aus dem Fuchsbau, direkt auf sie zu.

„Harry, Hermine…schön euch zu sehen! Kommt rein, kommt rein. Nicht unbedingt die günstigste Zeit um hier rumzulungern", drängelte sie, nachdem sie alle drei zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte und wuselte vor ihnen her in die Küche des Fuchsbaus.

„Setzt euch, setzt euch. Die andern schlafen noch… kein Wunder, wer hätte damit gerechnet, dass ihr so früh schon hier seid...", sagte sie und holte drei Tassen aus dem Wandschrank, die sie den dreien hinstellte.

Harry sah, dass sich im Wohnzimmer Stoffmuster und Kataloge stapelten.

„Fleur", sagte Mrs Weasley, auf Harry fragenden Blick hin.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte Hermine.

„Dieses Wochenende, nur noch 5 Tage"

Harry saß stillschweigend da und starrte Löcher in den Fußboden.

Fleurs Hochzeit. Ginny. Sein Abschied… all das kam ihm jetzt klarer als zuvor wieder in den Kopf.

„Harry, komm wir gehen hoch in unser Zimmer!", riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ahhh, Jungs. Langsam. Das wird dieses Mal etwas komplizierter sein. Fred und George sind nämlich auch vorbeigekommen, also ist das Zimmer besetzt. Und in Percys Raum schläft Bill. Charlie hat das alte Zimmer von sich und Bill belegt und Hermine ist zwar bei Ginny untergebracht, aber Fleur wollte ein Zimmer für sich alleine… _‚um noch etwas na__chsudänken'_, meinte sie. Also ist Rons Zimmer auch besetzt und ihr müsst euch entweder zu Fred und George quetschen, oder hier unten auf dem Sofa übernachten."

Harry war es eigentlich egal, wo er schlief, also zuckte er auf Rons fragende Miene hin nur die Schultern.

„Ich frag Fred und George, die sollen sich zusammenquetschen, wer weis wann wir sie wieder sehen, die sollten die letzten Tage mit ihrem Bruder verbringen wollen."

Mrs Weasley ließ den Teller fallen, den sie gerade durch die Luft zum Tisch schweben ließ.

„Was hast du da gesagt Ron?", fragte sie mit entsetzter Miene.

„Bingo…", flüsterte Harry und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen, es war ja schließlich nicht seine Idee gewesen, dass die beiden mitkommen.

„Ich… wir… wir drei werden nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen…", murmelte Ron kleinlaut.

„Ihr werdet WAS?!", schrie Mrs Weasley, und Harry dachte, dass jetzt wohl jeden Moment sämtliche Mitglieder der Weasleys hellwach auf der Matte stehen würden.

„Nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgehen", nuschelte Ron nun schon fast.

„Und würdest du wohlmöglich die Güte aufbringen mir zu verraten WARUM!?"

„Lass gut sein Ron", sagte Harry, „Mrs Weasley, sie werden mit mir kommen… auf die Suche nach Voldemort…"

Mrs Weasley erzitterte beim Klang des Namens und wegen der Tatsache, die sie erst einmal verdauen musste.

„Es war nicht Harrys Entscheidung, dass wir mitkommen und wenn du jemand anschreien willst, dann uns!", sagte Ron nun um einiges selbstsicherer.

Mrs Weasley sagte nichts mehr. Sie setzte sich, ganz blass um die Nase, neben Ron an den Tisch und starrte die drei fassungslos an.

„Aber… ihr… das ist doch viel zu gefährlich…"

„Wasn hier los, wer hat eben geschrieen?", grummelte es verschlafen von der Treppe.

Vor ihnen stand Ginny in ihrem Pyjama und rieb sich die Augen.

Harry sah auf und direkt in ihre Augen. Ihre hellblauen Augen starrten direkt in die seinen. Erschrocken, leer und verzweifelt, als sie ihn erblickten.

Und doch… konnte Ginny ihre Gedanken nicht aufhalten. Das Verlangen ihn wieder zu umarmen, in seiner Nähe zu sein wuchs in ihr, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er genau das gerade in ihren Augen las.

Beschämt sah sie weg. Ihr Herz schlug ihr fast bis zum Hals. Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht sich seelisch darauf vorzubereiten ihn wieder zu sehen, doch dass er so früh schon hier sein würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und jetzt?

‚_Jetzt steh ich hier, in meinem Pyjama, und hab meine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Glückwunsch Ginny!_'

„Hi!", schaffte sie letzten Endes und quälte sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, „ihr seid ziemlich früh dran"

„Hi", murmelte Harry leise und lächelte Ginny an.

„Jaa, die Dursleys waren nicht sehr gastfreundlich", antwortete Ron und blickte noch immer verwirrt zwischen Harry und seiner Schwester hin und her.

Mrs Weasley gab ein Murren von sich. Sie hatte den Dursleys nie verzeihen können, dass sie Harry so schlecht behandelt hatten.

„Mum?", fragte Ron, „wann gibt's Frühstück, ich bin am verhungern!"

„Gleich", stöhnte Mrs Weasley und zückte ihren Zauberstab um den Tisch fertig zu decken, „Ginny Liebes, du kannst Hermine helfen ihr Zeug nach oben zu bringen, ich mach in der Zeit das Frühstück fertig"

Ginny gab ein Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich und half Hermine den Koffer die Treppe raufzuhieven.

„Ist nicht so einfach, hm?", sagte Hermine.

„Was meinst du?", antwortete Ginny.

„Du weist ziemlich genau, was ich meine…"

„Lass mich erstmal selbst damit zurechtkommen, ok? In einer knappen Woche seid ihr weg und ich sehe euch vielleicht nie wieder. Ich will nicht, dass wir diese Zeit mit meinen Beziehungsproblemen vergeuden."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

„Ginny, was iest das für eine schräckliche Lärm?"

„Guten Morgen Fleur", sagte Hermine und blieb kurz stehen.

„'Ermiene! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht's dier?", begrüßte Fleur Hermine und drückte ihr zwei Küsse auf die Wange.

„Danke. Mir geht's gut. Bist du schon nervös?"

„Ich? Nervös! Nein! Aber ich freue mich, dass du 'ier bist! Ist 'arry auch 'ier?"

„Ja, Harry ist unten", sagte Ginny und kramte in ihrem Schrank nach einer Hose.

„Das ist perfekt! 'opp 'opp, wir 'aben viel zu tun heute", sagte sie, klatschte in die Hände und verlies den Raum.

„'_opp 'opp, wir 'aben viel zu tun…_ das geht schon die ganze Zeit so… und sie scheint noch irgendetwas zu planen, das _'streng ge'eim ist'_…", sagte Ginny und streifte sich ein T-Shirt über, „wart's ab… ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache…"

A/N: Danke fürs Lesen. Bitte reviewt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** Im Folgenden könnte es durchaus vorkommen, dass die Charaktere sich nicht so verhalten wie wir es von ihnen erwarten würden. Diejenigen, die es nicht mögen wenn Charaktere in einer FF anfangen zu singen, sollten über einige Stellen hinweglesen.

3. Kapitel

„Aaaalso, ich 'abe mir gedacht, dass man einer 'ochzeit auch Musik braucht. Und, da wir nicht so viel…ach wie 'eißt das noch mal? Tamtam wollen, 'abe ich gedacht, dass es nett wäre, wenn die Familie etwas singt", sagte Fleur und kramte nach einer Rolle Pergament.

Das Tuscheln und Raunen, das um sie herum begann ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Sie saßen alle am Küchentisch und hatten gerade fertig gefrühstückt, als Fleur ihre gesamten Unterlagen hervorgekramt hatte.

„Also, ich 'abe euch in Gruppen eingeteilt", begann sie euphorisch, „Fred und George singen zusammen eine alte fransösische Volkslied, 'ier ist euer Text dafür", sagte sie und drückte Fred und George, die beide ziemlich missbilligend aus der Wäsche blickten ein Blatt in die Hand, „falls ihr Fragen 'abt, kommt zu mir. Als nächstes 'abe ich 'ier den Teil meiner Familie… der fällt weg… ahja, 'ier", verkündete sie und Harry schwante nichts Gutes, „Ginny und 'arry werden zusammen eine Duett singen, von eine Lied, das meine Eltern sehr mögen", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte Harry und Ginny ein Blatt Pergament in die Hand.

„WAS?", riefen Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig und starrten Fleur verwirrt an.

„Iergendwelche Probleme?", fragte Fleur mit einem Unterton, der keine Widerrede dulden würde.

Ginny murmelte etwas Unverständliches und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry unmotiviert und deutete auf kleine schwarze Punkte auf dem Blatt.

„Noten…", murmelte Hermine und konnte sich ihr Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Musiknoten, Harry", erklärte sie ihm, „da kannst du sehen ob du höher oder tiefer singen musst", sagte sie und schaffte es gerade noch die letzten Worte herauszupressen, bevor sie lauthals zu lachen begann.

Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Harry ein guter Sänger sein würde, und Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte Fleur sich DABEI gedacht?

Er! Ein Sänger!? Und dann noch mit Ginny…

Er begann den Text des Liedes durchzulesen und stockte.

Er? Ein Sänger? Mit Ginny? Und dann noch _solch_ ein Lied?

„Morgen Abend sind Proben, seht zu, dass ihr bis da'in euren Text könnt", sagte Fleur und drehte sich zu Mrs Weasley, „Molly, was ist mit den Blumen?

Harry hörte Mrs Weasley seufzen und verließ die Küche. Er ging durch die Hintertür in den Garten, noch immer vertieft in sein Blatt.

Vergeblich versuchte er irgendwelche Tonhöhen auszumachen, um eine Melodie zusammen zu kriegen, doch da er weder das Lied kannte, noch die Noten lesen konnte scheiterte er kläglich.

‚_Das wird ein Spaß'_, dachte er, verfluchte Fleur alle Knochen und ließ sich unter einem alten Baum nieder.

Er war so vertieft in sein Blatt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand zu ihm kam.

„Hey."

„Was?", fragte er verdattert, „Oh. Hermine."

„Kriegst du's hin?"

„Pf… was denkst du denn?", sagte er ironisch.

„Hier"

Hermine drückte ihm ein kleines Küchenradio in die Hand.

„Fleur hat eine Kassette rein getan, dann kannst du üben"

„Hm…"

Er drückte auf die ‚play'-Taste und eine rhythmische Ballade begann zu spielen.

'_There you are, in the darkened room, and you're all alone, looking out the window…__',_ klang es aus dem Radio und Harrys Herz sank ihm in die Hose.

Dieser Text, zu dieser Musik, mit Ginny… das konnte nur schief gehen.

* * *

„Ginny?"

Hermine klopfte vorsichtig gegen ihre Zimmertür und lauschte den leisen Klängen eines Radios.

„Ginny, bist du soweit? Die andern warten schon", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett, das Notenblatt in der Hand und hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund. Hermine sah, dass Ginnys Augen gerötet waren, als sie sie anblickte.

„Ich kann das nicht…", flüsterte sie leise und drückte auf die Stopptaste.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast schon gehört, ich kann das nicht… es geht einfach nicht… mach du es… Du und Harry… Komm schon, tu mir den Gefallen…, bitte…", flehte sie, doch Hermine lehnte ab.

„Nein. Fleur hat jeden eingeplant, sie wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben, als sie euch beide eingeteilt hat. Und jetzt komm… ich muss mir das schreckliche Kleid anpassen lassen, das sie ausgesucht hat"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Ginny am Handgelenk hoch von ihrem Bett und raus auf die Treppe, wo sie beinahe in Fred und George reinrasselten, die ihren Liedtext probten.

„_Sur le pont d'Avignon_…"

"Aaaah, Fred sieh mal, der Stargast des heutigen Abends…", höhnte George und Hermine zog stellvertretend für Ginny, eine Grimasse.

„Hast du deinen Text auch brav auswendig gelernt?"

Ginny ignorierte die beiden und ging runter Richtung Küche.

„Ah, Ginny, da bist du ja! 'arry komm 'er, wir proben euer Lied zuerst"

Ginny sah Harry nur für einen kleinen Moment in die Augen, und doch konnte sie genau erkennen, dass er diese Situation genauso wenig mochte, wie sie.

„Also los, alle auf ihre Plätze" rief Fleur und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Esszimmertisch. Sie gestikulierte ins Wohnzimmer, auf eine frei geräumte Fläche zwischen allen Stoffmuster und Brautmodekatalogen.

Harry und Ginny stellten sich nebeneinander, ihre Blätter mit Text und Noten in der Hand.

„Nervös?", fragte Ginny, ohne von ihrem Blatt aufzusehen.

„Hm, mh. Du weißt ich bin kein großer Sänger…"

„Dito…", grummelte Ginny, als Fleur in die Hand klatschte.

„So… seid ihr bereit? Das Lied wird leise im 'intergrund laufen, also keine Panik!", sagte Fleur und drückte auf den Knopf am Radio, welches die Kassette abspielen sollte.

Als die Musik zu spielen begann, fühlte Harry sich nur noch nervöser, er las seine erste Zeile noch einmal durch, als Fleur die Kassette stoppte.

„'arry, du 'ast deinen Einsatz verpasst!", rief sie und spulte die Kassette wieder zurück.

Fleur drückte erneut auf Play. Die Musik ertönte von neuem und lies Harrys Knie zittern.

„_T__h__ere you are, __in your__ darkened room_", grummelte er leise, und Fleur sah ihn strafend an.

Hermine, die hinter ihr stand hob ihre Hände an und gestikulierte ihm lauter zu singen.

"_and you're all alone, looking out the window_", sang er etwas sicherer und er merkte wie Ginny neben ihm zusammenzuckte, "_your heart is cold, and lost the will to love_", sang er etwas gefühlvoller und war erstaunt über seine Fähigkeiten, "_like a broken arrow__."_

"_Here I stand in the shadows_"

"_In the shadows_", stieg Ginny mit zitternder Stimme ein  
"_come__ to me, come to me_", sang Harry und seine Stimme bebte, als Ginny mit ihm zusammen "_can't you see that_", flehte bevor sie in den Refrain übergingen.

"_Nobody__ wants to be lonely, __nobody wants to cr__y; my body is longing to hold you, __so bad it hurts inside__",_ sangen sie gemeinsam, und Ginny blickte Harry zum ersten Mal seit das Lied begonnen hatte in die Augen.

Harry erschauderte kurz; in Ginnys Augen flackerte der Schmerz von dem sie eben noch gesungen hatte.

"_time is precious and it's__slipping away__and __I__'ve been waitin' for you all of my life__", _fuhren sie fort, und vor allem Ginny sang mit fester Stimme.

"_nobody wants to be lonely__", _sangen sie gemeinsam etwas leiser, bevor Harry alleine beinahe flüsterte und einen kleinen Schritt auf Ginny zumachte._  
_

"_So why? Why? Why don't you let me love you?"_

Ginny musste schwer schlucken, als ihr Harrys Geruch in die Nase stieg und sie seine Worte hörte. Musste ihr das gerade jetzt passieren? Vor allen Leuten?

Sie wusste schon, als sie das Lied zum ersten mal gehört hatte, dass es ihr nicht leicht fallen würde es mit Harry zu singen. An Überzeugungskunst mangelte es ihr nicht.

Dieses Lied war wie die Aufzeichnung ihrer Seele und ihrer Gefühle im Moment.

Sie atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf ihren Teil vor, der gleich folgen würde, doch als sie Harry Duft so tief einatmete, schnürte sich ihre Kehle langsam aber sicher zu.

"C_an you hear my voice__? D__o you hear my song__? __it__'s a seranade, __so your heart can find me__", _sang sie mit leiser, zittriger Stimme und zwang sich nicht mehr länger in seine Augen zu sehen, doch erfolglos, als Fleur dazwischenrief: "Also, das war ganz gut bis jetzt, aber Ginny, du musst mehr...wie 'eißt das? Emotion in deine Stimme legen mehr Kraft. Proben wir den Rest, vom Anfang bitte, 3...2...und!", sagte Fleur, doch Ginny und Harry hörten sie nicht. Sie schienen wie gefangen ineinander, unfähig die Augen voneinander abzuwenden.

Harry beugte sich langsam zu Ginny und legte seine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn um ihren Kopf anzuheben. Ginny schloss die Augen und eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, sie wartete darauf, dass er sie küsste, doch ein Pfiff riss sie aus ihrer Traumwelt.

Fred stand da, seine Finger vom Pfeifen noch immer im Mund, und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Harry und Ginny lösten sich voneinander und Ginny fühlte sich so leer, wie vor wenigen Tagen, als Harry sie am See verlassen hatte. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer größer, und bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagte, rannte sie raus aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch die Küche und in den Hinterhof.

"Was war denn das fürne Show?", fragte Fred und blickte seiner Schwester verdattert hinterher, "George?"

"Ich weiß was du meinst, nachher..."

Harry stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da. Hermines fragender Blick schien ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren und er beschloß Ginny nachzugehen, um die Sache ein für alle Mal zu klären, auch wenn es ihm dieses Mal noch schwerer fallen würde seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

Nur noch verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Fred und George ihm aus dem Haus folgten, als er Richtung Schuppen ging. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und er hörte Ginnys leise Schluchzen.

Im Kopf ging er die Worte noch einmal durch, die er sich gerade zurechtgelegt hatte und öffnete langsam die Tür.

"Ginny?", fragte er leise, "Ginny, können wir reden?"

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg, und ihr Schluchzen wurde lauter. Harrys Worte, die er sich eben noch versucht hatte in den Kopf zu rufen waren wie weggeblasen, als er sie da sitzen saß.

"Ginny, es tut mir leid, was – "

Mit einem Mal war die Tür des Schuppens zugefallen und sie standen im Dunkeln. Lediglich durch ein paar Ritze an der Decke strömte ein wenig Licht.

Harry konnte dunkel erkennen, dass auch Ginny sich umsah und aufstand. Harry ging zur Tür und drückte die Klinke runter, doch die Tür öffnete sich keinen Millimeter.

"Was soll das?", fragte Harry und pochte gegen die Tür, seinen Zauberstab hatte er unpraktischerweise in seinem Zimmer gelassen.

"Ihr kommt erst wieder raus, wenn ihr das geklärt habt!", tönte eine Stimme von draussen und Harrys Hirn ratterte wie wild um die Stimme zuzuordnen als Ginny neben ihn trat.

"Fred! Lass uns sofort hier raus!", schrie sie und Harry konnte ihr Zitten hören.

"Wir denken ja garnicht dran Schwesterherz! Ihr zwei bleibt jetzt erstmal hier drin, wir kommen euch später holen!"

"GEORGE!", fluchte Ginny, in demselben Ton in dem ihre Mutter die Zwillinge immer schalt.

"Hast du was gehört Fred?"

"Nein, gehen wir"

"Wartet nur... wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege, dann Gnade euch Gott!", rief Ginny aufgebracht und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

"Lass...", unterbrach Harry sie, "vielleicht haben sie recht"

"Hmpf", stöhnte Ginny und ließ sich auf einen Sack Blumenerde fallen.

Harry ging vor ihr in die Hocke und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Ginnys Knie begannen zu zittern.

"Hör mal Ginny... diese Sache... eben... es tut mir leid... ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen"

"So?"

"Diese Idee von Fleur... mit diesem Lied... war bescheuert..."

"Aber du singst wirklich gut...", murmelte Ginny leise und Harry hörte sie förmlich grinsen, "das hätte ich dir garnicht zugetraut"

"Hey, jetzt mach mal schön halblang", lachte er und stupste sie sachte an, dass sie fast ihr Gleichgewicht verlor, "Du warst auch nicht schlecht!"

'_Was red ich hier eigentlich für einen Müll..._'

"Harry, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen deine Entscheidung schweren Herzens akzeptiert..., und dieses Lied, wärmt alles wieder auf... ich weis nicht... ob... ob das so gut wäre...", flüsterte sie nun beinahe und war Harrys Gesicht mit jedem Wort ein Stückchen näher gekommen. "Es macht uns den Abschied nur noch schwerer...", flüsterte sie noch leiser und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Brust.

"Ich weiß...", antwortete er genauso leise und küsste sie.

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Kuss. Harrys Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und zogen sie näher an sich heran.

"Halt...", flüsterte Ginny kaum hörbar als sie sich von seinen Lippen löste, "das ist falsch..."

"Ich weiß...", antwortete Harry und küsste sie wieder.

A/N: Der Song, falls ihr es nicht wisst, ist von Ricky Martin und Christina Aguilera. Bitte reviewt. Vielen Dank!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

4. Kapitel

"Autsch! Pass doch auf, wo du die Nadeln hinstichst Mum!", rief Ginny und drehte sich auf dem Hocker herum, damit Mrs Weasley den Saum ihres Kleides für die Hochzeit umnähen konnte.

"Halt doch mal still!", sagte Mrs Weasley ungeduldig, "so kann das ja nichts werden!"

"Mum-", begann Ginny und dreht sich hastig auf dem Stuhl, um ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu sehen, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Hoppla"

"Danke..., Harry", sagte Ginny und wurde rot, während sie sich aus Harrys Armen befreite, der sie aufgefangen hatte.

"Mrs Weasley, da haben sie sich wirklich selbst übertroffen...", sagte Harry und half Ginny wieder auf den Hocker.

"Ach, nicht der Rede wert, Fleur hat sowieso immer wieder etwas zu meckern, oder warum glaubst du nähe ich den Saum kürzer?"

Harry lächelte und ging zurück in den Hof. Morgen um diese Zeit würde die Hochzeit schon auf Hochtouren laufen und übermorgen würde er wohl schon in Godrics Hollow sein, mit Ron und Hermine. Aber ohne Ginny.

Er wusste, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war sich von ihr zu trennen, aber jetzt, und vor allem nach der Zeit im Schuppen, fiel es ihm nur noch schwerer sie zurückzulassen.

"Hey, Harry", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.

"Ron!"

"Können wir reden?"

Harry nickte und ging mit Ron in den Schuppen, wo er gestern noch allein mit Ginny gewesen war.

"Ähm...", begann Ron und blickte hilfesuchend auf seine Finger.

"Ja?", versuchte Harry ihm zu helfen und musste leicht grinsen bei Rons Verhalten.

"Es geht um Ginny", sagte Ron knapp und mit ernster Stimme.

Er blickte Harry fest in die Augen und Harry wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

"Ron –"

"Nein! Lass mich ausreden!", fuhr Ron dazwischen und hob seine Hände hoch, "Harry, du bist mein bester Freund..., aber Ginny ist meine Schwester, meine [i]_einzige_[/i] Schwester. Ich hab ein Auge zugedrückt, weil sie wirklich glücklich war, aber..." Ron machte eine Pause und fuhr etwas leise, aber dennoch bestimmt fort. "Ich will, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt. Was auch immer Fred und George dazu meinen"

"Ron, morgen sind wir hier sowieso weg", begann Harry und schluckte, "ich hatte nie vor Ginny wehzutun, glaub mir. Und ich werde nochmal mit ihr reden. Versprochen!"

Ron nickte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

"Los, wir gehen uns umziehen, es ist gleich 2!"

"Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

"Um 3, aber Mum will sicherlich noch die restlichen Sachen weggeräumt haben, du kennst sie ja '_Ron, mach mal, räum mal...blabla'_"

Harry grinste, doch innerlich überlegte er fieberhaft wie er Ginny beibringen sollte, dass sie wirklich nichtmehr zusammen sein, geschweigedenn sich sehen dürfen.

Zusammen gingen er und Ron vorbei an all den Stühlen, die bereits im Garten aufgestellt waren.

Harry atmete tief ein und aus. In ein paar Stunden würde er mit Ginny inmitten der ganzen Gäste stehen und sich beherrschen müssen sie nicht in seinen Armen zu halten, sie zu küssen und nie wieder loszulassen.

"Harry! Ron! Warum seid ihr noch nicht angezogen? In einer halben Stunde kommen die Gäste und weder Fleur noch ich sind fertig angezogen!", rief Mrs Weasley und ließ gerade alle herumliegenden Stoffreste und Nähutensilien mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes zusammenfliegen, "hopp hopp, wir haben keine Zeit mehr!", sagte sie und drückte Harry und Ron mit ihrer freien Hand die Treppe hoch.

Ginny, fiel Harry auf, stand nichtmehr auf dem Stuhl, anscheinend hatte Mrs Weasley ihr Kleid fertigbekommen.

"GINNY!!!", rief Mrs Weasley den beiden die Treppe hoch hinterher, und Ginny streckte ihren Kopf mit halb hochgesteckten Haaren zur Tür hinaus.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", antwortete sie genervt.

"Du und Hermine helft Fleur bitte in ihr Kleid und macht sie fertig! Hast du gehört, Ginny?", schallte es durch das Treppenhaus, als Harry und Ron ihr Zimmer betraten.

"Ja MUM!", rief Ginny genervt und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimemr um ihre Haare fertig zu machen.

"Hey Jungs. Ihr seid ja immer noch nicht fertig!", sagte Hermine und zog die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer von außen zu. Sie war bereits fertig angezogen und Harry sah, dass Ron sie mit unübersehbarem Interesse musterte.

"Naja, ihr beeilt euch besser", flüsterte sie, "deine Mum ist schon ziemlich gereizt, ich muss jetzt zu Fleur. Entschuldigt mich", sagte sie und eilte an ihnen vorbei zu Fleurs Zimmer.

"Mund zu, Ron", grinste Harry und ging nun endlich in sein Zimemr um sich umzuziehen. Mrs Weasley, besser gesagt Fleur hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie alle in 'angemessener Kleidung', wie sie es nannte, erschienen.

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich zuzog hörte er, wie Ginny, noch immer gereizt schnaubend, an dem Zimmer vorbeihuschte.

* * *

Harry und Ron saßen bereits in der ersten Reihe auf der rechten Seite des Mittelganges und warteten mit den anderen Gästen auf Fleur.

Bill stand in seinem besten Anzug neben Charlie, der sein Trauzeuge war, und blickte sehnsüchtig Richtung Haus. Fleur lies ihn schon seit 10 Minuten warten, und auf seinem vernarbten Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Spur der Besorgnis ab.

Harry schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dass er schwach erwiderte. Doch als die Hochzeitsmusik zu spielen begann und Fleur langsam von ihrem Vater geführt den Gang entlangkam lächelte Bill so herzlich, dass die Narben sich über sein Gesicht spannten.

Während alle anderen Fleur ehrfürchtig zusahen, wie sie den Mittelgang entlangkam, konnte Harry seine Augen beim besten Willen nicht von Ginny abwenden, die mit Gabrielle in einem langen hellblauen Kleid, das sich sanft im Wind wiegte vorne stand. Als Fleur an Bill übergeben wurde, und alle Platz nahmen, bemerkte Ginny dass Harry sie immer noch ansah, winkte kurz und lächelte bevor sie sich neben Fleur und Gabrielle setzte.

Ron hatte das Ganze beobachtet und gab Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Harry machte eine entschuldigende Geste, er hatte Ginny nicht mit Absicht solange angestarrt. Ron hatte definitiv übertrieben, aber so wurde Harry wieder einmal in seine Gedanken getrieben und musste sich ausmalen, wie es später wohl werden würde.

Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er die Zeremonie kaum wahrnahm, bis er einen Schluchzer von Ginny hörte und sah, dass Bill und Fleur wieder standen und die Ringe austauschten.

"Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau", sprach der Pastor und Bill legte seine Hände an Fleurs Hüfte.

Er grinste und Harry wusste warum.

"Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", verkündete der Pastor und sah, dass Bill genauso wie Fleur übers ganze Gesicht strahlte bei diesem Satz, bevor sie sich küssten.

Die Gäste applaudierten und jubelten, als Braut und Bräutigam, gefolgt von den Trauzeugen, an ihnen vorbei Richtung Haus gingen.

Alle bis auf Fred und George folgten der Masse. Die beiden wurden dazu verdonnert die Stühle wegzuräumen und Platz zum tanzen und singen zu schaffen.

In der Küche hatte Mr Weasley ein Büffet aufgebaut und Stehtische waren in Wohn- und Esszimmer verteilt.

Harry hielt Abstand von Ginny, um seinen Kopf zumindest jetzt noch frei zu halten.

Um der Tatsache, dass Ron ihn noch immer im Auge hatte zu entgehen, schlich er sich unbeobachtet die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Das wars. Die Hochzeit war fast vorbei. Sein peinlicher Auftritt stand noch bevor und bereits morgen früh würde er in Godrics Hollow sein.

Er realisierte nicht wie lange er hier oben war und einfach nur dalag.

Erst ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn auf Rons Wecker blicken und feststellen, dass er fast eine ganze Stunde hier verbracht hatte.

"Ja?", grummelte er, obwohl er genau wusste was, jedoch nicht wer kommen würde.

Ginny stand in der Tür mit leicht geröteten Wangen und zwei Gläsern Bowle in der Hand.

"Willst du nochn Schluck, bevor's losgeht? Fleur meinte wir sollten um 5 Uhr anfangen. Wir sind die ersten...", sagte sie und drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand, "darf ich?", fragte sie und zeigte auf den Platz neben Harry.

Harry nickte und nahm einen Schluck Bowle.

"Oi", keuchte er und grinste, "Erwachsenenbowle..."

Ginny nickte und hob ihr Glas.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!", sagte Ginny und sie stießen miteinandner an.

Ginny sah ihm in die Augen, schlang ihren Arm samt Glas um seinen und trank.

Harry tat es ihr gleich, doch noch während er trank, wusste er dass er gleich einen riesengroßen Fehler machen würde.

Und sein Herz und sein Verstand wussten es auch. Als Ginny ihr Glas wieder senkte sah sie ihn lächelnd an und kam ihm ein Stück näher.

Er sah wie sie ihre Augen schloss und hörte seinen Verstand nur noch [i]_'Tu's nicht'__[/i]_ schreien, doch die Stimme seines Herzens war stärker.

Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte er sich auf sie zu, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und näherte sich ihren Lippen. Kurz davor hielt er inne und sein Herz und sein Verstand schriien fast um die Wette, als er Ginnys Atem in seinem Gesicht fühlte. Bevor er auch noch irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte fühlte er ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken und sie küssten sich.

Harrys Herz überschlug sich fast, als er sich von ihr löste, weil er Schritte die Treppe hochkommen hörte.

"Harry du – ", begann Ron und sein Gesicht schien wie versteinert.

Harry und Ginny saßen noch immer dicht nebeneinander und selbst ein Blinder hätte erkennen können, was hier vor ein paar Sekunden noch passiert war.

Ron sagte nichts. Er drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks die Treppe hinunter.

Ginny räusperte sich leise.

"Ich denke wir sollten runtergehen", sagte sie leise und ging vor Harry aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, fanden sie nur noch eine aufgeregte Mrs Weasley vor, die die beiden ansah als würde sie ihnen gleich an dir Gurgel gehen.

"Fleur sucht euch schon! Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit?!"

Ginny warf Harry einen du-bist-jetzt-besser-ruhig-Blick zu und zog ihn mit sich in den Garten, wo Fred und George eine Art Bühne aufgebaut hatten.

"Ahh, da kommen die beiden ja!", tönte Fleur freudestrahlend von der Bühne.

Ginny hielt noch immer Harrys Hand, und sie gingen zum Rand der Bühne, wo Fred sie grinsend empfing.

"Seid ihr bereit für eure große Show?", grinste er schelmisch und schob sie an sich vorbei, hoch auf die Bühne.

"Liebe Gäste, 'arry und Ginny werden nun eines der Lieblingslieder meiner Eltern singen. Ich 'offe es gefällt euch. Applaus bitte!", rief Fleur und verlies die Bühne um die Musik anzustellen.

Ginny stellte sich etwas weiter weg von Harry auf der Bühne und senkte ihren Blick.

"Die Bühne gehört euch!", rief Fred, "3...2...1..."

Und die Musik begann zu spielen.

Harry begann seinen Text vorzutragen und betete, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Das hier würde er Fleur nie verzeihen.

'_Here I stand in the shadows... come to me, come to me_, sang er und Ginny ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Er griff ihre Hand und zusammen begannen sie den Refrain zu singen.

'_S__o why? Why? Why don't you let me love you_?', beendete Harry diesen Teil des Liedes und Ginny entfernte sich wieder von ihm, um ihren Teil zu singen.

'_B__efore I start going crazy__'_, fuhr Harry fort nachdem Ginnys Strophe um war und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, '_run to me__'_, flehte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
'R_un to me__'_, antwortete sie und trat vor ihn, bevor sie beide zusammen, '_cause I'm dying__'_ so herzergreifend sangen, dass Harry nur im Augenwinkel sah, wie Hermine ihre Hand auf ihr Herz legte und wie gebannt auf die Bühne starrte.

Wieder einmal sangen sie den Refrain, dieses Mal ohne ihren Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden und Harry sah wie Ginnys Augen zu glitzern begannen. Sie wusste mit jeder Silbe die sie sang, dass sie ihn verlieren würde, noch heute Abend.

Wenn sie Pech hätte für immer.

'_I__ wanna feel you near__ me, ju__st like the air your breathin', I__ need you here in my life__'_, hörte sie Harry singen und sah, dass auch seine Augen sich trübten.

Ihre Stimmen zitterten als sie das Lied beendeten und Harry merkte Ginnys Zittern, als er seine Hände um ihre Taille legte.

'D_ont walk away! Don't walk away! D__on't walk away, walk away,no no no__'_, sangen sie abwechselnd und Harry zog sie enger an sich heran.

'_Nobody wants to be lonely__'_, sang Ginny leise.

'_nobody wants to cry...__'_, sangen sie nun gemeinsam und hörten, dass die Musik leiser gedreht wurde. Den letzten Refrain würden sie nichtmehr singen.

Langsam versuchte Harry sich von Ginny zu lösen und nahm nur verschwommen war, dass alle Hochzeitsgäste applaudierten und Hermine sich schnäuzte.

***

Harry sah, dass sich in Ginnys Augen Tränen bildeten und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass sie es in seinen Augen gesehen hatte und es machte ihm das Herz nur noch schwerer.

"Komm mit mir", flüsterte er Ginny, die in seinen Armen langsam aber sicher ihre Tränen auf sein Hemd fallen lies.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und Harry führte sie, ohne sie aus seinen Armen zu lassen, von der Bühne hinunter. Er musste mit ihr reden. Jetzt.

Er ging mit ihr einige Meter weg vom Geschehen, sodass sie nur ganz leise im Hintergrund die Musik hören konnten.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er ein déjà-vu. Noch vor zwei Wochen hatte er Ginny genau dasselbe sagen müssen, wie jetzt, doch dieses Mal war er sich nicht so sicher, dass sie sagen würde, dass sie es versteht und ihn gehen lässt. Jedoch wusste er, dass diese entsetzliche Last auf seinem Herzen nur noch schwerer werden würde.

Er setzte sich mit ihr auf einen alten Baumstamm und griff ihre Hand.

Ginny weinte leise Tränen, schien jedoch bereit für seine Worte.

Harry blickte auf seine und ihre Hand, die ineinander verschlungen waren und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde größer.

"Ginny", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Und es fällt mir jetzt..., hier und heute noch schwerer als zuvor –", er stoppte, da er merkte, dass seine Stimme zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine beiden Hände und küsste sie. Als seine Lippen ihre Hand berührten schien der Kloß in seinem Hals nur noch größer zu werden und er versuchte so gut es nur ging seine Gefühle zurückzuhalten, doch ohne großen Erfolg.

Eine Träne rann ihm über die warme Wange und tropfte auf Ginnys Hand.

Ginny, die ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, blickte auf.

Harry atmete tief durch und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Für eine Weile blieben sie in Stille sitzen und sahen sich nur in die Augen.

Er merkte, dass es langsam erträglicher wurde und fasste neuen Mut.

"Ginny, was in den letzten Tagen mit uns passiert ist", begann er leise und seine Stimme erzitterte, "hätte nicht geschehen dürfen und... für mich beginnt jetzt ein neuer Teil meines Lebens, so leid es mir auch tut. Aber für dich kann und will ich darin keinen Platz schaffen... nicht solange Voldemort noch am leben ist. Nicht solange du in größerer Gefahr bist, als du es ohne mich wärest, und nicht solange ich mein Leben nicht geordnet und Voldemort endgültig vernichtet habe"

Ginny hatte aufgehört zu weinen und zog leise ihre Nase hoch.

"Auch wenn ich kein großer Tänzer bin", flüsterte Harry, stand auf und zog sie hoch. Im Hintergrund hörten sie eine leise Musik von der Feier erklingen.

Ginny sagte nichts sondern lehnte sich an ihn. Er zog sie fest an sich und begann sich langsam mit ihr auf der Stelle zu drehen.

_Don't,__ d__on't let it start__, k__now in your heart each step we take__takes us too far_, erklangen sanfte Töne und Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken.

Sie atmete seinen Duft ein und wusste, dass es jetzt endgültig aus war. Genauso wie sie es vor einigen Tage geahnt hatte, doch dieses Mal mit der größeren Gewissheit und Angst ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.

Um sie herum wurde es dunkler und Wolken zogen auf, als die letzten Zeilen des Liedes ertönten.

_Come my love, _

_just one kiss,_

Ginny sah auf und blickte in diese tiefgrünen Augen, die ihr jedes Mal einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließen.

_one kiss _

_before we say good-bye_

Und als die letzten Töne des Liedes zu ihnen rüber hallten, zog Ginny Harry an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Ihre Hand lag noch in seinem Nacken, als sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und diesen letzten Kuss mehr genoss und auskostete als je zuvor.

Über ihnen brach die Wolkendecke mit einem lauten Donner auf und ein lauer Sommerregen ergoss sich über sie. Dicke Tropfen von den Blättern über ihnen ab klatschten auf die beiden.

Doch weder Harry noch Ginny schienen es wirklich zu bemerken. Die Tränen von Ginny vermischten sich mit dem Regen, der auf ihrem Gesicht abperlte und auf Harrys Lippen überging.

'_Lass los Ginny. Lass los... lass ihn gehen'_, sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam kehrte sie wieder in die Realität zurück und bemerkte auch den Regen, der ihr dünnes Kleid bereits vollkommen durchnässt hatte.

Verzweifelt löste sie sich ganz vorsichtig von Harrys Lippen, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie schluchzte leise bevor sie flüsterte: "Versprich mir, dass ich dich wiedersehe..."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in Harrys Gesicht.

"Versprich es mir...Harry...", flehte sie nun beinahe.

Harry nickte leicht.

"Ich verspreche es", antwortete er und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich.

Hinter den Wolken trat langsam die Sonne hervor und der Regen wurde weniger. Am Ende des Horizonts konnte sie langsam aber sicher einen Regenbogen erkennen und sie realisierte, dass lieben gleichzeitig auch loslassen bedeutete und sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Alles was ihr blieb, war Hoffnung.

Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft ohne Voldemort.

Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Leben, mit oder ohne Harry und vor allem die Hoffnung, dass ihrem Held nichts zustoßen würde.

~The End~

* * *

A/N: Der Song ‚Don't' zu dem die beiden tanzen stammt aus dem Musical Martin Guerre. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Bitte reviewt!


End file.
